


open up my eager eyes

by AnaGuedes



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: inspired by "mr. brightside" by the killers
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 136





	open up my eager eyes

To be fair, Colin Bridgerton had always been protective over Penelope Featherington. Living as his neighbour and best friends with his sister, Colin believed it was his duty to act like that - even if he broke her heart when she was only seventeen.

But, ever since a stupid kiss happened on a drunk night for both of them, he couldn't stop thinking about her. And, to add more to the equation, she had other arms around her shoulders that wasn’t his - and he was furious, protective, and, yes, jealous of her. 

When he finally admitted the feeling, nothing was stopping him - except his sister Eloise and the constant teasing and bickering the family had around about when he would pull his head out of the arse and tell Penelope he liked her - for real. Yet, he was frozen.

"Could you please go there and tell her you like her?" Eloise asked for the millionth time. As she laid her head on Phillip's shoulders, Colin stared at Penelope looking dazzling and dancing, and talking, and _flirting_ with another man. "She still, after all that, has a crush on you, you know? No more drawing hearts with C+P on her notebook, but I'm pretty sure she still writes about you on her journal," his little sister added. "Can you shut my sister?" Colin politely asked Phillip, who chuckle and kissed his girlfriend's cheek. 

"She is right, brother," Francesca said coming closer to the table they shared. Along with Michael, her husband, she looked at her sibling's eyes, "you are in love, aren't you? Then go tell her."

"It's not that simple," Colin replied still fixating his eyes on Penelope. "Yadda-yadda, you broke her heart years ago. You said you would never marry her. Yes, we all heard that from Benedict and Anthony, both of whom, may I add, also had to pull their head up from their arse to admit they were in love," said his youngest sister. "Can you shut her up, too?" asked Colin to Michael this time.

Penelope came closer to the table. Colin got up and pull her a chair. _God, he was taken_ by her smile at him (the kind she only gave to him and no other man, he noticed). "What are you Bridgerton gossiping about?" she asked as she sipped from Colin's beer. It was natural for them to act like a couple, right? 

"Would you say that it's better to say it out loud when you like someone, or shove into your arse?" asked Eloise. Phillip and Michael maintained the looks at Colin and his murdering look at his sister. "Speak as loud as you can if you like someone," Penelope said. "Why, is there someone in love that I don't know about it? Is it Hyacinth or Gregory?"

"I am not allowed to say it, Pen," said Eloise. Francesca shrugged and grabbed Michael's hand somewhere before sharing a knowing look with her sister. "Phillip, we should dance," the brunette sister said, leaving Colin and Penelope alone for the first time in the evening.

"You look beautiful tonight, Pen," Colin said nervously. The other guy seemed to be approaching their table, with intentions to ask for another dance with her. And he let her choose. And she chose him this time. "Do you mind if we take a walk? A bit crowded in here," she said grabbing his hands. And she could probably feel his heartbeat speeding up, and how he might have lost his breath when she intertwined their fingers. Looking at the cars passing the street, he looked at her shivering from the wind blowing, and offered her his jacket. And she gave his smile again. 

"I think it's a bit of shame if someone doesn't tell the other about love, you know?" Penelope said. "I mean, it should be spoken in volumes about it. Profess it loud and clear," she continued but looking at her toes. "Don't you think?"

Maybe this was a sign Colin hoped, and dreamed, after the kiss. "I..." and she kissed him, again. This time was rather slow and, yet, more passionate (maybe due to the fact they weren't drunk). Their tongues danced together, as he wrapped his hands on her waistline and her hands were around his neck, pulling him closer by the second. Colin dared to travel his hand around her body, exploring her back, even daring to deposit his hand on her ass. Penelope felt his body asking for more and was willingly giving him more.

"Is that loud and clear?" Penelope asked after they gasped for air. "After it all you still want this?" Colin asked brushing his fingers around her cheeks. His forehead rested on hers, and he cupped Penelope's face and gave a gentle kiss. "I never dreamed of anything else," she said.

To be fair, Colin didn't know what else could be perfect on that night - _maybe_ just the prospect and the reality of leaving together and waking the next morning around her warm body. And he was finally happy to the moment he opened up his eyes to the beautiful woman he was caring in his arms.


End file.
